


Doctor Hargrove

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, Funeral, Other, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Doctor Billy Hargrove meets a patient he can't place





	Doctor Hargrove

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trained in the field of healthcare. Please excuse any mistakes

When Billy first saw him, he couldn’t place the face. It would take days before he would realise who the man had been and when he did, life wouldn’t be nearly as good as it had been before.

It was a Saturday. Billy had just come back from his lunch break and he had a calm conversation with someone’s mother. She had stayed the night and Billy had made sure she’d have someplace to sleep before he went home last night. He said hello to all the patients and his colleagues that he ran into and before it all happened, it had been a good day.

Just when the mother sneaked inside the bedroom to her daughter again and Billy was about to make sure his patients were doing alright, when one of the nurses came running. Her hair had loosened and her cheek was covered in what must have been blood.

“Doctor Hargrove! We need you, right now. White male, around 30, his… his guts…”

She fainted. Billy hurried closer to her, just to make sure she was alright, before he called for a nurse to check on her. He needed to make sure what the hell had happened and he did not like this.

Barely five minutes later, he got the same information the nurse had given him. This guy was a man he had never seen before and he suspected he was new. The patient’s name was familiar, but Billy couldn’t place it. He didn’t care much, either. He wanted to get his job done and he hoped that this would be alright. The first nurse had been right, the patient had been stabbed (or  _ something _ ) and one of the nurses had to hold his guts in his body. It was disturbing.

Billy walked into the surgery and was surprised to see that the patient was still awake. He was pale and his lips shifted in a purple colour.

“Hargrove”, the patient said and it felt… weird. “Hargrove, ple-..”

Billy glanced up at the nurse that had given him something and quickly moved closer. The face was almost as familiar as the voice and the name, but Billy couldn’t pay any attention to that. Honestly, the only thing Billy could think about right now was that he had to work.

“Steady heartbeat.”

Billy had a look at the wound. He knew a nurse had already checked it, but Billy always preferred to have a proper look for himself. Blood made it almost impossible to see anything, but as far as Billy could tell, this wasn’t good.

“He’s not gonna make it.” Billy said and pulled back, even though he knew they had to try. But then again, if Billy was right and he usually was, it was no use. He suspected the knife or whatever the hell it was, had made more damage than anyone thought. Billy was surprised the guy was even alive.

Three hours later, Billy tried to scrub the blood from his hands. He had lost patients before, but it had never been this messy. The new nurse had cried and Billy had sent him home ten minutes earlier.

“Doctor…”

The nurse that had fainted earlier had changed clothes and washed her face, but she didn’t look good. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom and Billy watched her in the mirror in front of him.

“It’s not your fault, nurse.”

She nodded, but it didn’t seem like she had actually heard what Billy had said. He left to have a short break, having some water and just sitting down for five minutes. It was enough for him to collect himself.

 

Billy figured out who the person had been two days after his funeral. Max and Lucas had been there, and Billy had stayed in the back. When he walked closer to the gravestone, Max had stopped him for just a second. They hadn’t seen each other for years, after all.

“Thank you for coming. He really cared about you.” Max whispered quietly. Billy nodded. He felt like the nurse he had tried to help when the surgery had taken place.

_ Steve Harrington _

_ Beloved son, father and friend _


End file.
